


An Unholy Heart

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [42]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Churches & Cathedrals, Cults, Demon!Waylon, Demonic Possession, Doctor Eddie, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Occult, Psychological Torture, Rituals, Sexual exploration, Tail Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: When a group of cultists raise a demon from the depths of a forbidden ritual, they find they have called on more then they have bargained for. The Holy Church (Demon Hunters and Exorcists) arrive too late to stop the slaughter of those who try to tame the beast. They manage to suppress it when nothing else works to kill the creature. Leaving the task of inspecting the demon and finding it's weaknesses to Dr. Edward Gluskin. Though even he may have found much more then he bargained for, for this is no ordinary demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a concept I was working on as a story for another character but it never really panned out and I wanted to give it a chance and a new life, using Waylon as the demon birthed unwillingly into this realm. 
> 
> If you like this, please let me know and I may continue the piece. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the feedback and support during this past year. It means a lot. ^.^

_Chanting echoed around the broken chamber as voices called out in unison to an unholy domain. Beckoning forth a vile creature made of darkness and pain. As the black vapor rose from the surroundings, forming into a massive force of energy before funneling down into the empty lifeless form of a young man resting on a stone altar. The blonde locks wayward across his features, covering the pale motionless lids. The chest ceased to move on the lithe frame. The youth appeared to be that of a college student or someone around that age, with average build and musculature for a healthy fit young fellow. The voices continued, steadily growing in volume and pace, reaching a peak or energy as the torches and candlelight set around the room was wiped out by a single gale of wind funneling into the ruins._

 

_The men held firmly in their place as darkness descended before the flames flickered, returning once more to show the body had risen in the darkness, standing strong distorted and twisted from it’s human shape. A long serpent like tail snaked out along the earth, retractable barbs opening like a pronged hook. Sleek, black and scaly. A set of horns akin to a ram’s curled out of the sides of the skull, the points facing forward with an under curl. The once blue eyes were turned red by a pooling crimson hue, like blood dripping into a chalice and tainting every last drop. Massive black wings unfurled, stretching outwards and folding back partway to surround the figure. The gentle hands were dark long appendages tipped with sharp talons and sharp fangs were bared into a low snarl.  The robed figures attempted to command the beast but it did not heed their will. In a flash of movement, the creature was upon them and screams replaced the chanting, filling the halls with shrill echoes and painting the old mossy stonework red._

 

_The doors at the back of the ruined cathedral flew open, an explosion of white light and the creature screamed out. Footsteps raced across the slick stonework, like thunder rumbling in the distance._

  


“Wake up!” A voice shouted into the room, echoing against the surrounding halls, a boot cracked against the blonde male’s side as he was thrown across the floor. A soft whimper fell from his lips as pale blue eyes gazed up at the new face. A man standing over him in black robes with a white collar peeking out of the front. A rosary rested against his chest, hanging freely for all to see.

 

The man lowered himself before the fallen boy, taking in the special devices being used to restrain the creature. A silver collar with holy runes etched into the body of it, incapable of being removed. The same type of device encircled the male’s spade tail. It was now harmless and soft, the tip malleable. The previous barbs were hidden away by the runes restricting his demonic nature but they could only go so far. Black scorch marks streaked his shoulder blades where his wings had been before his powers were suppressed and his teeth were mostly normal. The sharp incisors receded but were still capable of delivering a harsh bite. All the other traits had faded with the binding but the creature still had those few traits showing he was far from human. “Can you speak?” The priest asked, forming the words carefully. He did not fear the creature, whatever it’s unholy origins. It’s wrists were bound in ropes soaked in holy water, preventing it from breaking free.

 

The creature, the young man gave a confused look towards the priest as if he was speaking some strange language. When he opened his mouth to speak, a deep rumble of inhuman words came out which earned him another hard kick by one of the soldiers of the Holy Church. A growl rose in the young man’s throat as a boot pressed against his neck and held him firmly in place while a specialize muzzle was slipped over his face, preventing him from speaking or using any form of curses to weasel out of his binds. The priest watched as it happened, not raising a single hand to help. His bald headed form receded back towards the front of the church, his hands folded behind his back as he called out. “Send him to brother Edward. He’s waiting for him at the sanctuary.”

 

The demon was grabbed up and blindfolded, carried off and bounced around until he heard the creak of metal bars and his body was thrown to a cold floor. The trip wasn’t very long as he was carried off in a strange contraption that rumbled and roared over bumpy terrain at an unusual speed. The demon kept his tail tucked close to his body, squirming in place even as the contraption halted it’s advances and everything slowed. His body shifted and slid around against the flat smooth surface of the flooring as the container he was put in was moved back and forth then pushed on something that rolled but also squeaked occasionally. A mechanical sound that made him wince with his sensitive ears. It was several long agonizing minutes before that contraption ceased its movement. There was cursing and voices that could be heard. A deep voice of a different man spoke up, his tone was silky yet firm in the wording. But the language was still confusing and unknown to the young man. “Gotta present for ya Eddie!” The voice of the soldier spoke first, closer to the container.

 

“The demon I presume?” The new voice asked, the silky tone sounded tired and impatient. “What’s so different about this one? Is Father Martin finally getting tired of dousing them in holy water and repeating the same old scripts?”

 

“None of that works on this one. Holy water doesn’t burn it. Crosses don’t affect it and none of our exorcists could make it budge. You should have seen it, the thing wiped out over four dozen cultists. Ripped them to shreds. Looked like they were tryna bind it to their will.” The soldier seemed excited as he regaled this story to the new man. “It didn’t stop until we tired it out. Got over a dozen of our boys laid up in the infirmary. One of em is missing a leg now.  Heard another is gonna be blind in at least one ey-”

 

“I get it. You boys can run off now.” The tone was impatient and growing annoyed at the soldier’s worthless ramblings. Once the men had left, the sound of movement came and then the same creaking metal followed. “Let’s get a good look at you.” The silky tone returned, more curious now in tone as the blindfold was removed from the young man’s eyes. A tall man with a raven undercut and a white lab technicians’ coat stood over what appeared to be a cage. The outside was covered in the same sort of marks the silver devices on his body had. The man had bright blue eyes that gazed at the young man with a growing interest. “My my, you are different. I haven’t seen your kind before.”

 

He crouched down outside of the cage and held out his gloved hand to gesture for the demon to crawl out on his own. “Come on over here. Can you understand me?” The demon remained where it was, shifting and squirming in place until he was sitting up sideways, his tail curled up around his waist and hovering in the air, prepared to lash out in self defense. The confusion in his pale blue eyes was obvious as the dark haired male sighed and sat back. “I take that as a no.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration as he grumbled. “Why those idiots brought you here conscious is beyond me.” The demon watched the male stand up and walk away from the cage, heading towards a set of white cabinets. The room was done up all in whites and pale blues, resembling a medical room of sorts. Like a high tech examination room with all sorts of equipment and cabinets. There was a hospital bed with curtains around one side of it but it remained empty. In the center of the room was a metal examination table with attachments on the sides should restraints be necessary. It was all too foreign and unusual to the demon to make sense of.

 

When the large male returned to him, he held a small slender syringe with a clear fluid inside it and an equally as small needle. He didn’t reach very far into the cage. Just far enough to catch the demon’s tail with his hand and feeling it out until about halfway down towards the base, he found what he was looking for. The demon began to panic and tried to pull his tail away from the stranger but the man’s grip was strong and firm, causing small jolts of pain to run down his tail and up his spine. He gave a shrill cry as the small needle was inserted into the underlying vein of the tail and the drug entered the bloodstream. He stepped back and closed the door to the cage and left the demon alone for several minutes until the drug could take affect. Knocking the young blonde male unconscious. He gave it another good five or so minutes after he had fallen asleep before opening the cage back up and pulling him out by his ankles.

 

Despite the crude removal from the cage, he was gentle in handling the demon, scooping him up into his arms while he carried him over to the examination table, laying him down gently onto the flat surface. Not so much because he cared for the creature but because he wanted to study the subject in as much of a controlled environment as possible. Additional damage might throw off the results and their accuracy. He removed the ropes from the demon’s wrists and placed each into a set of new restraints, white leather padded cuff links with the same holy markings inscribed into them, holding them down to the table. He placed one on each ankle as well, working his way around the table from one side to the other. As he reached the creature’s last wrist, he turned the palm over, fingers slipping past to the other’s creating a surge of electricity to jolt through their contact, startling the larger male. He was confused at first, drawing his hand away to inspect his palm, ensuring nothing was out of the ordinary. Once assured, he resumed the last restraint before getting to the rest of his work.

 

Pulling a tray up beside the table, he had a variety of necessary instruments on it. First things first was different blood samples, drawing from each arm and then from the same place as before on the demon’s tail. He removed the muzzle and took a good long look at the creature’s sharp incisors and tongue, noting there was no trigger to the fangs, no forked tongue or discoloration. He took photographs along the way, documenting every detail of the creature and doing a full body head to toe hands on examination. Using his gloved fingers to feel for any anomalies or damage from the fight before. He couldn’t find any known injuries and flipped the demon over to inspect his back. Finding the scorch marks to be of interest, taking photographs of that as well. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a fallen angel. But that tail of yours says otherwise.” He murmured to himself.

 

When the secondary inspection was over, he took several different x-rays of the demon, making certain to document every part of the body. Finding there were no hidden rows of teeth or broken bones within. All of his organs and brain functions were in check. Proven by an EKG. Eddie even went so far as to do an ultrasound to get a clearer picture of the internal organs without invasive procedures. He found the tail had flexible bones that focus calcium into the barbs, solidifying them to defend. When they don’t need to defend, the calcium weakens and the barbs soften and resemble the bones of an infant. Flexible and absorbent towards pressure or shock. Like rubber. They retract with a pressure point muscle system much like a cat’s claws. When the muscle is flexed or stressed, the barbs come out.

 

Once he was satisfied for the moment he decided to leave the demon alone for a little bit. After all, he had enough data to work with for a couple of days. With that in mind, he released the demon from the restraints and carried him over to the hospital bed, laying him down carefully only to replace the padded leather cuffs on each wrist. Leaving it at that, finding it unnecessary to put anymore then that on him. He placed a blanket over the body and attached an I.V drip, finding the human vessel it was residing in was becoming dehydrated. He attached a heart monitor that also recorded body temperature and blood pressure, keeping a steady stream of information transmitting to his work computer that he could actively monitor while he tested his new samples.

 

Three hours had passed and there was no obvious change in the information reaching Eddie’s computer. He had been staring at the x-rays and EKG’s for some time. He performed a few different blood tests but everything came back negative. Nothing worked. He introduced the samples to different known weaknesses to demons and found silver was useless, holy water did nothing but separate the layers in the bloodstream. The blood itself looked just as human as the rest of the demon aside from his teeth and tail. Even his eyes were normal. There wasn’t even any sign of possession that there normally would be. Such as rigidity in the body or small signs of decay setting in. The body had to be missing a soul from what Father Martin explained to him of the ritual. So that meant the demon was possessing a dead body. Then the scorching on his back was just as unusual, a sign only found when a body is possessed by a fallen angel.

 

Eddie was at his wits end when he received a video call over his computer. He sighed and accepted, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. He gave the man on the screen a tired greeting, finding the same old bug eyed and bald Father. He’s been running the Holy Church organization for some time now. An ancient order of demon hunters all collected together to fend off the evils that spawn from Lucifer and his unholy dominion. Yet all they had was a confused demon put into the body of a human boy. These days the only troubles they had was stopping the cults that claim to follow Lucifer’s will, only they’re a bunch of deranged social outcasts who found a few cute spells and decide they’re the shadows of the underworld. They’re more trouble than anything else. Disrupting the balance and calling annoyed and pissed off spirits into the mortal world. Their mystery demon was about the only real trouble worth batting an eye at. “Good evening Father.” Eddie greeted after a moment, watching the old man fiddle with the camera, never seeming to figure out the technology well but insisting to continue using it.

 

“Brother Edward, how fares the investigation? Any luck in figuring out what that boy is?” The priest asked, his eyes flitting from Eddie’s large broad shouldered form to spy the limp figure lying in the bed in the background.

 

“As far as I can tell, physically, he’s human.” Eddie pointed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “He doesn’t understand speech and he’s mostly afraid and untrusting of others.” He sat up more fully, drawing the priest’s attention as he continued. “I don’t exactly know what he is but maybe if you tell me what went on at that ritual, I can piece things together a bit more.”

 

“I know Edward, but please be patient. I cannot release the details just yet, i’m afraid. The first division is still cleaning up and collecting data.” The priest fiddled with some documents off screen, signing a couple papers before handing them over to an unseen presence. “We needed that creature taken care of first. Dissect him if you must, just find out what weakens him. If there are more of that thing, we will not last long in a fight with them. Nothing works but those bindings.”

 

Eddie felt a migraine rising in the back of his mind, radiating towards the back of his weary blue eyes. “I don’t have anymore of those bindings left either. This set was just prototypes. I wasn’t anticipating them to be used on something of this magnitude. You’re lucky they held up.”

 

The priest hummed thoughtfully before he gave an optimistic smile. “I had faith in your skills Edward. You’re one of our best and brightest.” He chimed before adding a quick. “Well, I have to get back. Forward me your reports from now on. I won’t bother you much since you’ll have your hands full from here on out. The Lord walks beside you Edward.” The male praised before the camera cut out, showing the video call had ended.

 

The man sat back in his chair and mumbled a curse under his breath before stretching his arms out above his head. A yawn leaving his lips as a gruff voice came from another point in the room. It was a low growl but it had very unmistakably formed human speech. “Ed...ward…” The voice repeated the man’s name, drawing him over towards the bed where the blue eyed demon stared up at him tiredly. His eyes full of confusion and obvious fear of the larger man. As Eddie approached, the blonde shrank back away, his tail shifting beneath the blanket to curl around his waist as if protecting the appendage from the man.

 

“You said my name.” Eddie spoke softly, pulling a chair up closer to the bed so he could watch the demon’s reaction. His weary expression twisted into something closer to excitement but it remained reserved. Controlled by a barely neutral expression. “Go on. Can you say anything else? Like your name?” He asked, brimming with anticipation.

 

“Name..?” It repeated the word with that same low confused grumble. It’s voice sounded harsh and brittle, like it wasn’t used to speaking. Gravely and rough. It made Eddie wince at the thought, thinking it had to be harsh on it’s throat. He reached a hand out towards the male’s hand, hoping to build some form of connection with physical contact. To maybe even quell the fear in those eyes. As the darker haired male’s fingers spread over the demon’s palm, the jolt of electricity ran between their hands and the demon’s grasp returned the hold, gripping tightly as it’s blue eyes glowed an abnormal hue. The collar around its neck began to hum as the runes heated up with restrictive energy, trying to control the demon’s powers. The hum lasted only moments and Eddie remained calm and collected on the outside, brief panic striking through him inside until the hand released his grasp.

 

The voice came again, more contained and human like. It’s tone was softer, more genuine and portrayed human emotion easier though Eddie would have to admit, those pale blue orbs did a heck of a job at that already. “No name.” The creature paused before adding. “You are Edward.”

 

“Interesting. Knowledge transfer through physical contact.” Eddie mumbled quietly to himself before he shook his head and focused on the creature. “Oh, you can call me Eddie. Eddie.” He repeated his nickname, finding it sounded nicer on the strangely formal tone the creature was using. “You don’t have a name?” It nodded. “I guess we’ll have to name you then. Hm, I’ll let you pick from a list. Understood?”

 

The demon nodded in affirmation, his blonde locks bobbing in front of his face at the action. “How about Joseph?” The demon shook its head no. “Okay, then Chris?” Another shake of the head. “Fair enough. Sebastian then?”  Another no. “Marshall? Billy? Jeremiah? Benjamin? Wallace?” Each one was another rejection. Eddie was beginning to think it would never choose. “How about Waylon?”

 

The demon paused for a moment before forming the word on it’s own tongue. Testing it out a few times. “Way...lon. Waaayylooon. Waylon.” It nodded in affirmation at the chosen name.

 

“Alright, Waylon it is then.” He smiled at the demon, finding the childish innocence was kind of comical for such a dangerous creature. Though he wasn’t very certain if the creature was honest in it’s projected innocence. He decided to add that to the ever growing list of instances to investigate and put to the test. “How are you feeling?” Eddie questioned, standing up as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small flashlight, no bigger than a pen. He reached down slowly as he spoke, noticing the fear in the male’s expression as the hand moved towards his chin. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you. Just going to shine this light in your eyes, okay? I want to see if they respond correctly.” The blonde male held still for a moment, his jaw set tightly as his tail shifted beneath the bedding, that same threat response rising. He didn’t have to worry about the barbs getting him with the smaller ring piercing the base of his spade. He clicked on the light and checked both pupils for a response, gripping Waylon’s chin to hold him still. The demon’s eyes watered at the harshness before he finally released him, letting him curl up and growl by himself. “Pupil response is normal. Heart rate above average during fear response but that’s expected. Blood pressure experiencing a slight increase as well.” Eddie headed towards his work desk to add these notes and times to his official report to send in tomorrow morning.  

 

He left the demon alone for a decent half hour before the creature started to stir and whimper in the bed. Twisting in the blankets as he pulled on his restraints frantically. The clanging and abundance of movement drew the tall male’s attention towards his subject. “What’s wrong?” He asked, seeing the distressed and fearful look cross the creature’s face. Twisting up his features as he growled and pulled on the restraints, his legs drawn up to his abdomen as he shifted from side to side, portraying a pained body language.

 

“Wh-what is that?” He grunted out and growled, fading into a frantic whimper.

 

Eddie was just as confused until he neared the demon, hearing a sound that nearly made him laugh. He had a suspicion and drew a stethoscope from his coat pocket, going to the edge of the bed where he placed a hand on Waylon’s knees and gestured for him to hold still. The demon’s pale eyes were pleading towards the larger male as the tool pressed against his bare belly, pushing aside the blankets in the process. An awkward growling sound came from within and Eddie couldn’t help the smile of amusement that graced his lips. “I regret to inform you that you have a terrible case of what we humans call having the munchies.” The sarcasm was dripping from the larger man’s lips, totally going over the demon’s head as he gave a look of confusion like this prognosis was a death sentence. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you some food and you’ll be fine. Your body is human meaning it needs daily nourishment. Drinking lots of water and eating three full meals a day.” He pet the demon on the head before fixing his shirt and the blanket. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes. Just hold on a little longer.” He smirked, rubbing the back of his neck as he stuffed his stethoscope back into his pocket, heading for the door that the soldiers originally brought the demon in through.


	2. Hungry Hungry Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How To Raise Your Demon (The Eddie Way): Step 1....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. This is more of the adorable demon Waylon story that you guys all seemed to enjoy. I have decided to continue it and carry on with a second part. ^.^
> 
> Please leave a comment down below to let me know what you think and how I'm doing.

Eddie had been watching over the demon for two full days as of now. He had been watching him every minute but the most he does is sleep and stare around the room blankly while the good doctor works. Meal times were always interesting. So far he’s tried several different meals, each from the facility menu calendar. Just whatever Frank was throwing together for each day which was placed on the monthly calendar that went out to all of the facility inhabitants. He never strays from that calendar though Eddie never really cared much to know what was on it. Usually far too busy with work. He’d just raid the kitchen later on for whatever was left over or whatever was in the pantry. Something that would often get on Frank’s nerves but he’d never do anything more than gripe occasionally about it and make Eddie go with him on the next shopping excursion for the kitchen stock.

 

So far the demon, Waylon, liked bacon and sausage, not oatmeal or eggs. He liked cereal but only as long as it’s dry. Once it’s gotten a little soggy, he loses interest in it. He doesn’t like broccoli, celery or kernel corn. He likes carrots but only when raw and prefers chick legs over fish. Usually ending up with him chomping on the bones and scraping at them with his large incisors. At first Eddie thought it was to get at the marrow but once he broke the bone open, he lost interest in it. The demon also enjoyed apples very much, but not slices. He gets upset when they’re sliced or cut. It wasn’t until late the second night that Eddie was going over all of his notes over the demon’s diet so far, trying to figure out if it was a textural preference or if he had an odd dietary restriction but he was hitting a little bit of every food group. He even hit on grains but only because the bread was toasted with a little bit of peanut butter added for protein. He tapped his pen quietly against the notepad while the creature ate at a few carrots and a turkey leg when he heard the snap of the raw carrot and the scraping of incisors against the bones of the meat.

 

His blue eyes glanced up as they scanned over the tray placed in front of the demon. His wrists were no longer bound since he seemed content to stay in the bed as commanded. Eddie used food mostly as a reward system for good behavior. Some days it felt like bribing a toddler with candy to stay put. “Waylon?” He asked after a moment, taking note that almost all the food on the tray, aside from his bottle of chocolate milk, which was Frank’s idea, but each made some sort of sound when he ate them. Which resorted to a very noisy mealtime with the demon but most of it was snapping or scraping sounds.

 

At the sound of his name, the demon’s head perked up, eyes darting up to the doctor’s gaze curiously. He had a mouth full of carrot at the moment and just grunted in question. His tail curled closely around his waist for the moment. He seemed hesitant to let it flick around and move freely since Eddie stuck a needle in it last time. Once the doctor had the demon’s attention he continued on with his inquiry. “Why do you like those foods? Can you tell me?”

 

The demon thought about it for a minute, considering what the doctor was asking before he held up his carrot to the raven haired male, pausing before he took a big bite out of it making certain to cause a cracking sound with it. Then he grinned happily as he crunched away at it. “You like the sound it makes?” He asked and the demon nodded excitedly. Eddie hummed softly in thought before asking. “Do you like the way they taste?” Another excited nod. “Did you like the taste of the other foods that don’t make sounds?”

 

The demon paused, thinking this over before he nodded more slowly. Eddie felt a twinge in his mind of growing frustration. “Then if you like the taste, why don’t you eat them?” His response was another carrot snap. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Alright. From now on you’re going to eat everything I put on the food tray. I don’t care if it doesn’t make a sound. You need to eat more diverse foods.” The demon scowled at the doctor and flicked his tail at him as if he just waved him off in annoyance.

 

Eddie stood up from his seat as he jotted down a few more notes on his clipboard before returning to his desk. Placing it on the work area and giving his computer a quick look, skimming through his emails until he heard the demon grow quiet, showing he was finished eating. He sent a quick message to Frank, giving him a designated tray layout to prepare in the morning for the demon’s breakfast. All things that don’t make sound when eaten aside from the apple. That was a required addition to each meal time. The first meal time that an apple didn’t appear on his tray, the demon looked heartbroken and refused to partake until he had his apple. Even pears didn’t suffice and that shared the same noisy crispness that the apple had so Eddie believed the demon genuinely adored the fruit.

 

When he was done, he got back up and headed over to the demon’s bed to find the empty tray with nothing left but an apple core sitting on it. The empty container of milk sat beside it with a straw sticking out of it, a little chewed up on the tip from Waylon’s bad biting and chewing habit. He had chewed through a spork in the day previous and Eddie noted it as a nervous or anxious habit.

 

“Alright, now that that’s done. You need a bath. You have a human body which means human hygiene needs.” He pointed out. This wasn’t the first time they had made a trip to the bathing room in the adjacent corridor. It was near Eddie’s private living quarters though he didn’t really use them, spending all his time in the lab working. The demon had learned how to brush his teeth which resulted in a toothbrush with fang marks in the sides. Waylon had bitten it quite a few times before he learned the proper usage. Eddie had to show him the same way a parent shows their child. He let the demon mimic his actions, even though it was very awkward to do so. This same instance happened in using a bathroom but instead of Eddie showing him, he just showed him a children’s video called “Potty Time!” that teaches little kids how to use a bathroom properly.

 

The doctor was not in the mood to be present for that one and the demon seemed deeply confused as to why the beings in the video were so small and pudgy looking. A game of Monkey-See Monkey-Do in front of a urinal or toilet was not his idea of how to spend an afternoon. It took a day before the demon figured things out though he kept coming running out with the toilet paper roll and throwing the paper everywhere like some terrible tee-peeing attempt. Tossing it over Eddie who would be sitting at his desk. Getting a sharp scolding about being wasteful and being sent back to his bed for the time being. But today was teaching the demon the proper way to bathe. That Eddie could handle since it was simple, easy and it’s not like he hasn’t already seen every last inch of the demon’s form.

 

He led Waylon off to the bathing room and had him strip down every last inch of clothing, which wasn’t much since he spent most of his time in boxers and a t-shirt. The boxers were altered to have a hole in the back for his tail to come out comfortably. Eddie himself had altered it for him. He removed his lab coat and hung it up on the robe rack on the wall, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows and grabbing a couple towels to sit on the sink counter. The bathroom was pretty basic, with a large glass shower on one side and a freestanding tub. There was a drain in the tile floor encase of over flow and easier cleaning. He filled the tub with specially scented soaps and warm water, nothing too hot, testing it throughout the process of filling and taking a movable nozzle fixture and spraying with it to get the cold water out of the hose that might still be lying in it.

 

He patted the side of the tub and gestured for the demon’s attention as he drew a stool up to the edge. “Come on, get in.” He urged, watching as the blonde touched the hot water with his tail, swirling it around in thought before he climbed in slowly. Sitting down on the floor of the tub and giving a low pleasant growl as the water rose up to his chest. His body relaxed against the side of the tub with his back facing the doctor. Eddie started out with placing his palm on the demon’s forehead as he directed it to tilt back. “I’m going to wet your hair down so it can be washed. Hold still and close your eyes.” He directed, giving him a moment before he was sure Waylon had done as told before continuing to spray the water over his blonde locks. The demon jerked momentarily as if surprised by the gentle spray.

 

Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the longish locks until they were thoroughly wet before setting it aside. He took up a bottle of wash that was a combination of shampoo and conditioner, lathering it up in his palms a little before he weaved his strong fingers through the male’s hair. Gently massaging and rubbing it into his locks and scalp, being certain to get down to the roots. Waylon’s body went slack in the tub, his tail going limp, the spade hanging over the edge as his head tipped back. It took a minute or so before Eddie realized the demon was in a trance like state. A low steady rumble reverberated from within it’s chest that resembled a beastly purr. He paused in his motions, shifting on his stool to get a better look at Waylon’s closed eyes and the slow rise and fall of the male’s chest. He snapped his fingers in front of his face but Waylon didn’t even react. It was like he hit a nerve and the demon went completely boneless. The doctor was intrigued by this instance and stored it in the back of his mind to come back to and test later.

 

The rest of the bath time was otherwise uneventful. He scrubbed the demon’s body head to toe, rinsed all the soap out of his hair and massaged his tail where the piercing had been placed, ensuring it wasn't causing any unnecessary pain to him or swelling. Since he wasn’t the one who placed the bindings on the demon, he had to keep an eye on them to make sure they weren’t done incorrectly. When he finished, he drained the tub of the warm water and rinsed his body down to get the last of the suds off. He wrapped Waylon up in a large fluffy towel and pulled him out of the tub and carried him back to the lab, leaving his coat for the moment to get the demon situated.

 

The trance like state lasted for an entire hour before the demon’s purring faded and he slipped into a more normal state of sleep. Remaining as so until the next morning. Eddie stayed up the entire night working and keeping and eye on him to ensure there was no negative effects. He woke the demon when breakfast was prepared. Eddie had brought back a tray of food, a typical american breakfast sort of deal with waffles, a fried egg and a few pieces of bacon on the side. Another bottle of chocolate milk, courtesy of Frank and an apple. Eddie had also managed to sneak an entire box of saltine crackers from the pantry while Frank went looking for the milk in the cold storage.

 

He kept the crackers tucked away in his drawer at his desk and dropped the tray off to the demon’s bed, pulling up the bed tray that attaches to the sides for him to sit up and eat at. Waylon seemed mostly normal, just confused since he didn’t remember what happened during the bath or even how he got back into the bed.  His attention was redirected to the food and the day continued on as normal.

 

Eddie returned to his desk to pour over the last couple tests he had done and finally received the results for. One of which was a blood sample detailing the composition of his blood and comparing it to the sample from the day he came in to the sample taken the day prior. Within two days, there was an obvious spike in cell regeneration and white blood cell counts. His body appeared to be gearing up to attack an infection or heal a major injury though the demon showed no signs of illness or any sort of harm. He was perfectly healthy as far as human standards. Eddie added a few more notes to his report and jotted down an additional physical examination to his To-Do list.

 

By the time afternoon came around, Eddie was waiting for yet another test result to come back, this one being a few samples he did some special experimentation on, trying to find weaknesses in the demon’s DNA. He’s mixed silver flakes with his blood but the antibodies just absorb and consume the flakes. Breaking them down into waste material. A sliver of christened wood from a sanctified cross was put with it and it showed no obvious effects. Even being in the same room as the cross didn’t effect Waylon which normally a demon of his caliber should be able to sense it the moment it enters. He seemed unfazed or completely oblivious to its presence.

 

He’s murmured different scriptures to himself in his seat, eyes fixed on Waylon but that didn’t work, even when he was by the demon’s bedside. He’s put blessed salt on his food even and that did nothing but make him thirsty. Eddie was starting to lose patience and Father Martin was growing frustrated with the continuous reports on what doesn’t work.

 

Eddie sipped at his cup of tea, having forgotten about the time that had passed during work and scowled at the now cold drink in his equally as cold mug. He sighed and opened one of his drawers to retrieve the box of saltines he tucked away, popping open the package and placing one in his mouth. As he munched on it a bit, the sound reminded him of the demon still lying in bed. He glanced back to find him fiddling around with a spoon from his breakfast. It was clean, just part of the cluster package that had all the utensils and such with it. He wrapped his tail around it and was using his spade to make it bend and flattening it out in boredom.

 

He held up the sleeve of crackers and shook it, crinkling the noisy packaging to get his attention. When the pair of pale blue eyes darted up towards him, he spoke. “You want to try one?” Waylon nodded quickly, urging Eddie to walk over to him. “What do you say?”

 

“Please sir.” The demon asked in a small polite tone. His human speech was getting much smoother and he was learning quite a bit of manners since day one.

 

“Good boy. Here.” He sat about half of the sleeve of crackers on the clean table top for Waylon to try. “Only eat one at a time. Don’t want you choking, okay?” Waylon nodded quickly in understanding and put one in his mouth, gaining a delightful little crunch from the crisp cracker. He watched the demon for a moment more before he was drawn back to his desk at the sound of a video call coming it. The icon showed it was Frank from the kitchen. He clicked the green icon to accept the call and spied the scraggly looking cook standing in front of the webcam a little too close. His long beard was braided neatly to fit inside a special hairnet and his long hair was tied back just as neatly and tucked into a much larger hairnet. He had a worn out t-shirt with the local church’s insignia on the front and a stained old apron tied around the front. Despite his hobo-ish appearance, he was one hell of a good cook. Especially when it came to barbecue.

 

“Hey there Eddie!” He piped up with a large smile that would unsettle most but Eddie was used to it by now.

 

“Frank, how are things? Is something wrong?” Normally Frank doesn’t call Eddie unless he needs a favor or wants to scold him for a recently missing piece of inventory. Usually Eddie is the one that calls him but most often than not, he just shoots him an email instead.

 

Frank grunted at the question, giving Eddie a suspicious glance, knowing well the good doctor enjoys swiping snacks from the pantry when no one is looking. “There seems to be an entire box of saltines missing from the inventory. You wouldn’t happen to know where they went, would you?”

 

Eddie gave a curt laugh and shrugged, leaning back in his seat as he spoke casually. “I am using them for an experiment.” Speaking of, the audible crunching had ceased from behind him in the room and he knew there were far too many crackers for Waylon to get through them all already. He gave a glance over his shoulder and noticed something strange. Waylon’s face seemed off.

 

“Eddie! I need them for my soup tonight!” Frank blurted.

 

Eddie gave the camera a quick look. “Make stew instead and use bread then. It’s practically the same thing.”

 

“No it’s not-” Frank was cut off by Eddie waving a quick hand across the lens to get his attention as he spoke quickly.

 

“Frank, I gotta go. We can talk about this tonight.” With that, he ended the call with a click and got up from his seat, his eyes fixed on Waylon. “What are you doing?” He asked, stepping closer and realizing the anomaly was due to the fact the demon had stuffed all the crackers into his mouth at once until his cheeks were inflated and filled up like a chipmunk. When Eddie started walking his direction, he began to chew them faster as if to hide the evidence. Hunkering down like he could hide those puffy cheeks.

 

“Hey, no! Spit it out!” Eddie grabbed the trash can by his testing station and closed the distance just as Waylon’s eyes widened and he swallowed down the whole stash in one giant gulp. Panic crossed his features when he started to choke and cough, swallowing again to force it the rest of the way down his throat. Eddie could see it moving down and knew it had to be painful. “No! Bad Waylon!” He blurted, tossing the can aside so it would skid across the floor. The demon had successfully swallowed it but was left with a cough and a sore throat. Eddie gave him a sharp cuff to the back of the head as he chastised the demon. It may sound cruel or mean, but the doctor was genuinely concerned with the demon choking while under his care. He didn’t want him to die from asphyxiation. Though, that would be sort of ironic given his task. He didn’t really want to see the demon dead. He only wished to know what weakened it so should those bindings fail someday, they would be prepared to protect and defend. Death was always a last resort in his book.

 

Waylon whimpered at the sharp tone and covered his head with a wince. His tail shot out and curled around Eddie’s wrist, holding it tightly in place, not to harm but to prevent it from moving and swatting him again. Eddie’s anger and fear was subsided by this immediate response. Instead of lashing out to inflict harm, the demon became defensive in a non-violent or threatening way. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down as he spoke in a much softer tone. The silky rolling of the words lingered throughout. “Don’t do that again. You could have gotten hurt, do you understand? Waylon?”

 

The demon’s pale blue eyes looked up at the doctor, slow and hesitant before he met Eddie’ deep blue orbs. The concern was present in those swirling pools. It made the demon relax and slowly nod in understanding. Murmuring a soft. “Yes sir.” His fingers curled into the blanket nervously. His messy blonde locks hanging in his face and concealing the saddened expression on his features.

 

Eddie sighed as he reached down to the tail with his free hand and stroked along the spade with his thumb pad. Rolling it down across the serpent appendage and watching it relax before it finally released it’s hold, returning to it’s curled position around Waylon’s waist. Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and slowly shook his head, dismissing the last shreds of his previous anger as a large hand plopped down atop Waylon’s head and ruffled up his messy locks. Giving him a small bit of praise. “Good boy. No more crackers for a little while though.” Waylon tilted his head up to nudge the hand and turned his eyes to stare up at the doctor with question. “Frank will have lunch ready soon. Don’t want you filling up on snack foods.” The demon nodded his understanding and Eddie gave him a final pat before returning to his desk.


	3. We're Going On A Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes Waylon on a shopping trip at Frank's urging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment down below of what you guys think. I enjoy reading what your responses are and it makes my day. Especially when I can also fan over the cuteness with you all in return. ^.^
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who have been supporting me and encouraging me with positive comments.
> 
> Also, many of the childish antics and training/teaching exercises are ones I've seen used in teaching toddlers and have experienced in my own life growing up. I just enjoy the doting Mother Hen version of Eddie.

“Hold still.” Eddie grumbled as he situated the demon on the examination table. It had been a couple days since the cracker incident and Eddie was still working away at his list of things to do. He still needed to do another examination of the demon and do another drawing of blood. He was planning on putting Waylon on a more diverse dietary regimen to hit up all the crucial food groups and for Waylon to explore into more kinds of tastes and textures to see how he responds. Because of that, they were going on a trip today with Frank to do some additional shopping for the demon’s stockpile. Eddie even decided to design his own monthly calendar of meals for the demon. But first, he had to get the examination over with. “Waylon!” He spoke sharply, causing the wiggly demon to jolt and tense up. His pale blue eyes looking up at the larger doctor nervously. He ducked his head and held still. Eddie sighed and fixed the demon’s posture, causing his head to be straightened up and facing forward. Back straight as well. He had Waylon’s tail stretched out across the table top so it wouldn’t get caught or pinched.

 

He made the exam brief, checking the burn marks on the demon’s back and feeling for any soreness or tender areas. He made him open his mouth and stick out his tongue so Eddie could ensure there was no discoloration or swelling in his throat. He then inspected Waylon’s scalp, hoping to replicate the trance like state from a few days earlier. He cupped his jaw and felt around with gloved fingertips, working behind his ears then up to the top of his scalp until he made his way back down to the dip before the spine. Right at the crest of the skull before the dip, his fingers found a soft spot that bulged only slightly. A light press and the demon went limp on the table, very nearly falling off of it. Eddie hooked his arms underneath Waylon and situated him back on the table so he was lying on his back. He made a note of that area and felt around it. It wasn’t a growth anomaly but felt more like a small  nerve. When pressed, he felt down along his spine and realized it affected the muscles near the burn marks and right down to his tail. “It appears you have an off switch.”

 

He chuckled at the comment, deciding to keep it in mind for the future. He intended to start Waylon on a daily routine to keep him from lounging all day long sleeping and eating. He needed more activity in his life and Eddie didn’t want him racing around the lab and getting into things. He had one person in mind to keep the creature busy and under control. Not really intending to run it across Father Martin since he only saw the demon as a creature that needed to be eliminated. He sighed at the thought and went to the rest of his work. Waylon disliked needles, especially the ones that went into his tail, but this was one of the few times he could draw blood without the demon panicking.

 

He used a small needle like before, to insert into the vein in the underside of his tail. He watched the demon jolt in his trance like state. The low rumble in his chest had continued like the days before. He drew blood from his arm then one sample from the vein near his groin where the artery is in his leg. Then he took a few cell samples from his burn marks and the skin around them. He took hair samples and saliva swabs as well. He even took a few scales from the demon’s tail. Which he was pleasantly surprised to find their was multiple plate layers over them. Like tiles overlapping each other, in three different tiers. The outer tiers appeared strongest, the ones below were softer and more fibrous. He could only imagine if the top tier is missing, the lower levels rise up to fill in the gap.

 

He finished with his samples and examination, cleaning up the demon and patching up the spot on his tail that was a little bare, missing a few scales. He put a colorful little monkey band aid on it, the yellow box compliments of Frank after the cook used up all of Eddie’s band aids without telling him. He restocked them with about a dozen colorful different boxes of band aids, each with outrageous or ridiculous themes to them. Telling the doctor he needed more color and happiness in his appearance. So smiling monkey faces and bananas was his idea of color and happiness.

 

He left the demon to sleep a little bit more while he went to his private quarters to retrieve some clothing items he’d requested for Waylon. So far the demon had only been wearing boxers and a t-shirt, but Eddie had ordered an entire wardrobe that he slowly altered piece by piece to fit with Waylon’s tail in mind. Some sets were meant for the demon to wear with his tail sticking out but their was also a separate set meant to hide it encase they need to go out in public. There’s a small cloth sleeve that Eddie altered in the belt loop space on the inside of the pants, allowing Waylon’s tail to curl around his waist comfortably without the chance of it popping up unexpectedly. It took quite a bit of work but he was able to get a pair of jeans on Waylon, slipping his tail into the sleeve and doing up the belt to keep it up. He gave him a basic white t-shirt with a light blue button up to make him look presentable. It had a collar that was high enough to cover the silver binding collar from view.

 

“There, now to wake you up.” Eddie murmured, going over to one of the many glass cabinets and withdrawing a small dried plant. An herb with small leaves on them. He took a couple of the leaves from it, pinched between his fingers and approached the demon, crushing them up between his digits and holding it near the demon’s nostrils. Those pale blue eyes flew open as he jolted upright, a massive sneeze erupting almost immediately, startling the demon even more. His head turned back and forth in confusion before he looked down at himself and realized he was dressed in different clothing. He lifted his feet and wiggled his toes, finding the doctor had even put socks on him. He frowned at the black material and whined, twisting and turning in place before slipping off the table and spinning around like a dog chasing his tail. He looked panicked as his eyes widened and flitted from the doctor back to his tail then to Eddie again. “Calm down. Your tail is just tucked away. We’re going on a trip and you can’t have it showing.” He explained, gaining another long whine from the demon.

 

He gave Eddie large pleading eyes, begging for his tail to have it’s freedom but the doctor simply shook his head. “No. This is not up for discussion.” He dusted his hands off and removed his coat, placing it on the hanging rack and plucking a day jacket from it. It was a black stylish men’s jacket which he pulled over his broad shoulders and buttoned up in the front. It looked like it was meant for cooler spring or autumn weather. He went over to his desk and withdrew a pair of dress boots that had zippers on the sides. “Here, slip these on and zip them up. I’ll have to teach you how to tie laces some other day. Then we can get you a more proper pair of shoes.”

 

Eddie handed the shoes over to the demon and waited for him to pull them on. He watched how awkward the blonde had become while trying to walk in them, shaking his foot a bit like a cat who’s paw stepped in water. It was a little amusing, Eddie had to admit. He looped an arm around Waylon’s shoulder and tucked him up against his side and started to lead him out of the lab. They went down the corridor and turned to the right. There was a long hallway after that that went out towards a set of doors with lots of sunlight shining in. But they stopped in front of an elevator about halfway down and waited until the doors opened. “We’re meeting Frank upstairs.” He explained, knowing Waylon had met Frank over the video call. It was very brief and the demon was confused about the talking picture in the device.

 

Frank was actually waiting by the elevator doors with a clipboard holding a stack of papers. All of it was a grocery list for the facility. Alongside it was an overly stuffed manila envelope full of what Eddie could only assume was coupons. Yes, Frank is an extreme couponer. With their tight food budget and all the inhabitants that frequent the facility, Frank became really good at spying deals. The other part of the reason he takes Eddie with him is so he has the larger male pull the heavier carts and help carry all the groceries into the kitchen. Today they were taking the pickup truck that had a u-haul trailer attached to the back to help store all of their goods inside. It had the same church logo on it as Frank’s t-shirts. Today he wore a cleaner version of it, a navy blue shirt with white lettering and a red flannel jacket over his shoulders. It had fur lining in it. He had a goofy red and black beanie on his head with a matching pom pom attached to the top. Plain jeans and old worn brown work boots accompanied the awkward lumberjack look.

 

They all exited the building which turned out to be like a large office building of sorts. It was a converted hospital from a few decades ago when it was shut down. It was purchased later on by the Holy Church as an additional research facility. The main floor hosted volunteer efforts in the community and surrounding charities. Usually during the early mornings or later afternoons. The top floors and Eddie’s floor which had a walkout basement leading to a courtyard situated in the center of the building, were offlimits to those outside of the organization. The rest of the lower levels were meant as a rehabilitation center. There was a massive garden there that looked deeply out of place but it had its purposes. It helped supply the kitchen with fresh herbs and beautiful floral centerpieces seen around the facility, in the main lobby and the chow hall tables. There were also plants growing there that were effective against demons and other creatures. Like hollyhocks and wolfsbane. It wasn’t big enough for a formal vegetable garden so Frank had to deal with whatever the stores were offering. Plus they didn’t have enough people willing to tend to it on a daily basis. They had one caretaker for the courtyard and he also worked in data records for the Church.

 

The drive to the grocery store was short, thankfully enough. The trio was squished into the front seat bench of the old red pickup truck. Eddie drove while Frank sat passenger seat with Waylon squished in the center between them with his knees tucked together and bent up against his chest. He was a little bit miserable, not because of his stuck position but because his tail was tucked away. Eddie ignored the sulking demon, deciding he needed to learn how to deal with situations that weren’t in his favor.

 

Once at the store, they gathered up three different shopping carts that Frank immediately bunged all together and created a three cart train that Eddie was left with trying to maneuver. He was good at it though and he got over the embarrassment that this used to be when he first started making these trips with Frank. “Waylon.” Eddie said in a stern tone. “Hand on the cart. Do not let go of it unless I tell you to.” He waited for the demon to comply, watching him curl his fingers around the side of the first cart then they were off. Going from one aisle to the next. After about two aisles, Eddie realized it was a lot harder to steer the cart with Waylon on the side of it so he changed up his tactics. Just for the short time until Frank had filled the first two. “Waylon, climb inside the cart and sit down.” He commanded, waiting for the demon to follow the order. Waylon was confused but seemed a little bit happier to be able to ride around in it while Eddie pushes. Frank just laughed at the entire scenery of the two prim and proper looking men pushing carts around like a mother and her child.

 

After another aisle or two, Frank decided to teach Waylon how to coupon and shop cheaply. He’d wait for Eddie to pull up the cart to a point in the aisle and would tell Waylon different things to pick out off the shelf. Showing him pictures on the coupons and letting him make the decision. When there were multiples of the same product but each was a different size, Frank taught him to find the correct price. Eddie let Frank go on with this little game, seeing Waylon was active and engaging in it. He assumed it helped him stay busy in his mind and taught him valuable skills along the way.

 

Waylon let out a shrill squeal of delight when they entered one specific aisle full of dry goods and snack foods. His pale blue orbs immediately honed in on the very familiar box of saltines that Eddie had given him a few days prior. Frank was about to ask Waylon to pick out the ones on sale, being he had coupons that if they buy two, they get another for 50 cents. Eddie was hesitant to let the demon anywhere near the crackers. He diverted the cart train so they were just out of reach as he spoke. “Waylon. Only three boxes. Understand?” The demon looked up at the male, jolting as his name was said and dampening his enthusiasm.

 

The demon nodded in understanding and Eddie turned the cart train so it would be closer. Waylon took each box and tucked them into his own little cart but Eddie picked them up and put them in a different cart. Gaining a soft whine from the demon in further disappointment. He huffed and crossed his arms, giving the doctor a scowl. Eddie sighed and pushed the cart up further and stopped, still in the cracker section. “We’re going to try some different ones with you.” He explained as he pulled a bag of animals crackers off the shelf and sat them in Waylon’s lap. “Do not open them. You get them after lunch.” He also got a container with individually packaged goldfish and fruit snacks, at Frank’s urging. It was part of Eddie’s list for Waylon. They got different bottles of juices, the little snack pack kinds and then they moved on to more natural foods.

 

The trip out turned out pretty well. They got everything on their list and spent half an hour working through the piles of coupons Frank had stored away. Getting almost everything for free or nearly free. The only things they had to pay full price for was Eddie’s list for Waylon. By time they finished, they were about to head out of the store to pack everything into the truck when Waylon tugged on Eddie’s sleeve. The demon had a system for letting the doctor know when personal needs came into play and the demon was obviously embarrassed about the needs of his human body. Instead of asking out in the open in front of others like Frank and the cashier, he tapped the tip of his nose to let the larger male know he needed a trip to the boy’s room.

 

Eddie’s face tinged a light pink hue as he asked. “Can’t you hold it? We’re almost done. After this, we’re heading home.” The reason Eddie wasn’t very inclined about the demon fulfilling the need at the moment was because said need would require the doctor to help Waylon with his clothing before and after the relief. Something that embarrassed the doctor about as much as it embarrassed Waylon. The demon shook his head at the question and squirmed in the shopping cart, showing his unease at holding it. Eddie sighed and helped him climb out, leaving Frank to his task of pricing out the rest of the last cart as they excused themselves. While walking away, Eddie heard the cashier ask about Waylon, being an oddly dependent grown man. He heard Frank’s awkward response mumbled out about Waylon having some problems which for some reason got under Eddie’s skin but it couldn’t be helped. The demon was learning. Maturing at a steady rate, though for others it obviously wasn’t fast enough.

 

The incident in the restroom was surprisingly easy and Waylon dealt with his business inside a stall. Just encase anyone came in and spotted his tail. Eddie leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, whistling softly to himself. When the stall opened up, the demon had fixed up his clothing himself, even tucked his tail in correctly. His head was tilted down at an odd angle like something was wrong. He washed up his hands and quietly approached Eddie when he was done. The doctor straightened up and gave him a questioning look. “Waylon? What’s wrong?”

 

Waylon’s blonde locks were hanging in front of his face, making it harder for Eddie to see his expression. He placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder and used the other to tilt the male’s chin up when he heard a soft sniffle. A small droplet plopped onto Eddie’s wrist as the pale blue eyes met the doctor’s concerned blue pools. There were damp streaks over Waylon’s cheeks, his eyes were slightly puffy and growing a little red around the rims. ‘I’m sorry.” Waylon murmured as another tear slid down along the existing trail.

 

Eddie’s features fell in a sympathetic expression as he pulled the demon up against his broad chest. Wrapping his arms around him and brushing his fingers through his messy blonde locks. “What are you sorry for darling?” He asked, giving the demon some comfort to help him relax.

 

His body was tense and his shoulders were trembling as he started to cry more into the doctor’s chest. “I’m sorry…” He repeated, choking out a harsh sob as he unraveled in the doctor’s arms. It took a moment for him to get enough composure to speak again as he murmured. “I’m nothing but trouble….for you.” He gave a shuddering breath as he spoke again. “You’re uh-all s-so nice to me and I can’t do anything right.” Waylon’s thoughts weren’t in the best place at the moment. Reflecting on the fact he hears the video calls Father Martin makes to Eddie. The things the priest wants Eddie to do to the demon. Even when Eddie thought Waylon was sleeping, he was always listening. The way the doctor fusses over him eating properly and bathing. Making certain he sleeps enough and is feeling good.

 

Even letting him come out for this little trip when he had a feeling the priest wouldn’t like it at all. He was enjoying himself very much, even if Eddie was a bit rough around the edges and stiff about things, he still had Waylon’s best interest in mind and that meant a lot to him after how the Holy Soldier’s treated him in the beginning. And the cultists. Eddie didn’t know it, but Waylon remembered when he first woke up with all those scary figures in robes chanting and screaming at him. It was so loud and everything hurt. Their words hurt him and he just wanted it to stop. And now he had Eddie, being so calm and careful and patient with him. Even as people passing by scowl and stare at them because of Waylon.

 

He knew the doctor and Frank did their best not to take note. Not to give it any thought with Waylon present as if they were afraid he would acknowledge the negative gazes aimed towards him. Frank tried his best to make things exciting and fun, to keep him distracted any time his gaze would begin to wander or linger on others. He didn’t need to see it for him to know. He can feel the energy coming from those people. Frank included but not Eddie. He couldn’t get a read on the doctor. Even now, everything seemed fuzzy around him, like the energy was distorted or shrouded. But his eyes, Waylon could always see the truth in them. Reflecting back in his own.

 

“Waylon, you’re not being a burden and you’re not troublesome.” Eddie shifted from the caressing hold on the demon to gripping him by both shoulders and pulling him back so their eyes could meet. “You’re you and that’s perfectly okay.” Eddie said firmly, his gaze was sincere and determined. He cupped Waylon’s chin and lifted it, wiping his thumb over the demon’s quivering lip, knowing he was on the verge of losing it again. The tears started to fall once more but the sobbing had settled to sniffling and shuddering breaths.

 

Eddie let the demon wrap his arms around his waist and press up closer. He held him for several minutes more before Eddie’s phone started buzzing like crazy. He reached into his pocket, petting Waylon on the head to ensure the demon remained calm. “Hello?” He spoke flatly into the speaker of the phone. It was Frank on the other end asking where the hell they went. “Don’t worry. We’ll be right out. Just finishing up.” Frank gave a sharp grumble and could hear him cursing, probably while trying to push all three packed carts by himself as he hung up. He patted Waylon’s head again and sighed. “Ready to go home?” Waylon gave a slow nod of affirmation. Eddie gave a small smile and reached into his jacket pocket, withdrawing a small colorful to-go pack of tissues. He drew one out and wiped the tear streaks from Waylon’s face. “Here, blow your nose and we’ll head out.” The demon did exactly as commanded. Giving his hands another proper wash after before returning to Eddie’s side.

 

The doctor wrapped an arm around Waylon’s shoulder and guided him out of the store and to the parking lot just as Frank was beginning to pack everything away. He took Waylon right to the cab of the truck and wrapped his jacket around the demon before setting him up in the center of the bench seat. He closed the door behind him and rolled his sleeves up to help Frank pack the heavier items in the bed of the truck while the cook put the rest in the trailer. “What’s wrong with him?” Frank asked, starting idle conversation but Eddie shut it down with a curt response.

 

“He’s just a little overwhelmed. Let’s get this done so we can head home.”

 

Frank stiffened at the sharper tone from the larger man and grumbled. “Yeah, yeah. I got it.”


	4. Dirty Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon meets Miles and he takes another exciting trip 'outside'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate all of the support and kind comments so far.

It had been a couple days since the incident at the grocery store and Waylon seemed to be in a much better mood. Eddie was spending more time with the demon, having him try different exercises to see how much growth he was displaying. If Eddie had to guess, Waylon was working through his adolescent phases very quickly. Of course he was still learning. Always still learning. But he was getting grips on many things and showing he was developing a moral compass which was precisely what Eddie had hoped for. Before he can even start Waylon on working through his powers and how to control them they needed a good strong foundation to keep him grounded. A moral compass helped with that and would dictate more of how his powers react and respond. Tying them to instinct more and if Waylon’s instincts are geared more towards protection, defense and compassion, he will think twice before using them and what he is using them for. But that was still a far way off. 

 

For today, he had the demon playing with dexterity toys and small weights. Having him lift a series of different weights using his tail while his hands were busy playing with the set of dexterity balls. There were little bells inside them that ring and ting with the motion, the soft chime was soothing and built up a reward response for motion in Waylon’s mind. There was a result and Waylon desired to hear it more often. He was a little shaky in the start, having trouble using his hands and consciously controlling his tail at the same time. It took three hours of exercises before his hand eye coordination was developing and he was able to balance the balls in different hand positions while his tail lifted and curled the weights. His tail was capable of lifting a 5lb weight by the afternoon. They tried an 8 lb weight but it was shaky and the base of Waylon’s tail was showing signs of swelling from muscle exertion. That was Eddie’s cue to retire the exercise for the day. 

 

Frank sent down lunch as specified by Eddie’s request. Today there was chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, a handful of grapes, some ritz crackers with peanut butter smeared across them, a large raw peeled carrot and a whole apple. There was grape juice on the side, trying to get Waylon into different tastes. The demon worked through his lunch while Eddie filled out some paperwork off to the side. He was just finishing up when a knock came on the lab door before they parted and a tall brunette male walked in. He was nowhere near as tall as Eddie but compared to average people, he was pretty tall. His emerald eyes glanced around the room as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He gave the doctor a smirk as he greeted him. “You summoned?” His tone was smooth and casual much like the rest of his appearance. A pair of work boots and jeans accompanied his leather jacket with a white long sleeve underneath. The apparel looked too warm for the warmer spring weather they were blessed with. It was nearing summer and spring was steadily casting off it’s winter coat to dive into the endless sunshine months. 

 

“You’re working the courtyard this afternoon, yes?” Eddie asked as he finished filling out the last few lines of his document. Giving it a quick sign off on the bottom before tucking it away into his open filing cabinet beside his desk. 

 

The brunette nodded and gave a suspicious. “Yes.” His eyes watching the doctor as if expecting him to be scheming something strange. 

 

“Can you take Waylon with you? Show him a bit about the plants. He needs sunlight and socializing and you’re good for both.” Eddie pointed behind him towards the bed. 

 

The brunette looked confused until he gazed over and realized there was a demon sitting there. He recognized the tail almost immediately and gave Eddie a look like he had lost his mind. “Wait, you want me to take that thing with me, all alone in the courtyard?” He hissed at the doctor, lowering his voice as if allowing the demon to overhear would warrant an attack. 

 

“Yes Miles. I want you to take  _ Waylon _ -” He stressed the demon’s name, pointing out that he was not a  _ thing _ or an  _ it. _ He was a person who deserved to be treated equally. “-out with you to show him what it’s like to be normal. If today goes well, I’m approved to pair you two up for your afternoons in the courtyard. He needs a routine and something to stimulate his mind. Plus, he can’t be lounging around here all day. There’s only so much I can do between my own workload from Father Martin.”

 

Miles grumbled and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he murmured. “I hope to god this doesn’t get me killed.” He scowled and turned to see the demon squeezing the little cardboard juice box to get the liquid out. Having chewed through the straw already and making it harder for fluid to move through it. “Hello.” Miles offered, keeping his distance as Waylon’s pale blue eyes perked up to see the male. He gave a sharp tooth smile of greeting as his tail flickered around absently. 

 

“Waylon, this is Miles. You will be spending the afternoon helping him in the garden.” Eddie explained, getting up from his seat and walking over to the demon. He took the box and opened the top of it, removing the chewed up straw to place on the now empty tray. He handed it back to Waylon for him to just drink out of it like normal. 

 

Miles made a funny face at the doting doctor as he watched Eddie pat the blonde on the head in silent praise as if it were something he does all the time. Miles took a few hesitant steps forward, eying the harmless appearance of the demon’s current state. He had heard all the stories from the Holy Soldiers and even several of the men who were badly injured in the battle. He couldn’t imagine this to be the same demon responsible for such a large massacre. He was like a child. As he neared, he watched Eddie set the tray aside, so Waylon could get up without knocking stuff over. “Don’t forget to put your shoes on.” Eddie told the demon as the blonde bounced off the bed and headed over to Eddie’s desk where a pair of flip flops were waiting for him. The demon was in dark olive green cargo shorts today and had a black t-shirt on over his lithe frame. His tail was sticking out through the little altered hole in the back, flicking around excitedly with the piercing shining at the base of the spade. 

 

While Waylon slipped on his shoes, still unable to tie laces just yet, but they were going to work on that later; Eddie was fixing up the bed, fluffing up the pillow and straightening out the blankets to make it look neat and tidy. When the demon was ready, he went to stand beside Miles to show he was done. But before either could speak, Eddie’s stern parental tone broke the brief silence. “Miles keep an eye on him. Don’t let him wander off okay?” Miles nodded as Eddie’s attention turned to Waylon. “Waylon, stay by Miles side. Do whatever he says and listen to him. Am I understood?” 

 

“Yes sir.” Waylon piped up. His tail wiggling around energetically at his back and slightly bumping against Miles’ arm in the process. 

 

The brunette gave the demon a long sideways glance before averting his gaze, beginning to turn away and waving for Waylon to follow. “Come on then. I’ve got a lot of work to do before dinner time.” Miles led the demon out of the lab and into the long corridor, taking a right turn like before but instead of stopping at the elevator, they headed straight for the doors at the end of the hallway where all the bright light and sunshine was pouring through the windows. It was a little harsh for Waylon’s eyes after the artificial lighting in Eddie’s lab. Miles swiped a key card from his pocket and the doors clicked open, permitting the brunette and the demon out into the courtyard. 

 

It was a large courtyard lined on all four sides by brick walls and glass viewing windows. The above floors could peer right down into it from the hallways and office rooms. There was one large fountain in the center with water lilies floating in it and a handful of koi swimming around. Vines rising up around it, trapping the intricate white marble work in ivy. The garden was broken up into sections, the outer rim was a continuous flow of flower beds. Each with beautiful exotic flowers, most all of them having a use against demons or other darkside creatures. There were two wooden benches built by Miles himself for sitting in and viewing the fountain from two different sides. The sunlight streamed down into the opening and there were community birdhouses fixed along the sides of the buildings and even a few bat boxes. This was to help with any insect problems that might plague the plant life. Occasionally there would be frogs that would find there way in and snakes with them. Miles didn’t mind it so much and found peace while working the flower beds or hanging up suet cakes for their little bird friends. 

 

He often came out here in the mornings while the sun was still low, leaving it nice and cool and a pale light would spread across the fountain giving it a fascinating glow while he worked on his more formal desk work using his tablet. “Alright, first things first.” Miles said stopping for a moment, he turned to look at the demon only to find him staring around in awe. 

 

His pale blue eyes were flitting from one corner of the garden to the next, admiring every flower and detail. Seeing the fountain, he was immediately drawn to it, leaning over the edge as he watched the fish with fascination. “What are those called?” He turned his head to look at Miles with the same expression an excited Great Dane might give their owner over a new toy. The tail didn’t help that image any better as it flicked and swayed with the demon’s delight. He seemed so energetic, it was hard for Miles not to feel a bit of awe at the sight. 

 

“Those are called fish. koi fish to be specific. They’re normally very small when you first get one. They can be bought just about anywhere these days.” He explained, watching the demon lean over the side, his eyes lighting up as his tail flicked over to the edge, lying on the side of the fountain. The sun was glinting off the piercing on the spade and drew one of the curious koi to the side, leaping up to take a bite. 

 

Waylon shrieked as his tail was tugged on and jolted away from the fountain, his body going stiff as his tail pulled clear out of the koi’s mouth and left it in the fountain. The demon had tumbled back on his rear and tucked his tail up close to his waist and pressed the spade tip to his chest protectively. His excitement quelled by a wide eyed terror. “It tried to eat me!” He cried out, no longer finding the koi to be very interesting now. Miles just laughed at the whole scenario and just how preposterous it was. Had anyone else told him this would happen, he would have called them insane but here he was, watching a demon become suddenly terrified of a harmless goldfish because it liked his tail a little too much. It was like some really bad joke. 

 

“Don’t worry. They’re just a little hungry. He wasn’t going to eat it. Just playing with it.” He hummed, feeling a little better about the demon’s presence now. He waved the demon over to a side door covered in ivy and hidden against the wall. He used a normal key to open this lock and disappeared inside. Coming back out a little later with a wheelbarrow full of tools and a box of pellet food that would supply the koi with their basic nutritional needs. There was a filtration system built into the fountain to keep the water clean and from becoming skunky. The plants helped it as well. He pushed it back over to the fountain and carried the box with him, waving Waylon over to follow him to the ledge. “Alright, give me your hand.” He directed. Waylon obeyed, holding out his hand to the brunette. Miles dumped a handful of pellets into the demon’s palm and then spoke. “Now, I want you to shake your hand slowly, side to side like this.” He held some pellets in his own palm and directed Waylon’s to be over the fountain. The demon’s tail was curled around his waist the moment the fish all gathered by the ledge to be fed. They gently shook their hands side to side to disperse the pellets into a wide area and watched the fish all blub at the surface, inhaling the little food balls. “Good job.” He praised, patting Waylon on the head, a little hesitant but he was sure if Eddie could do it, then it was safe for him as well.

 

Waylon’s tail unfurled and swished around at the praise as he smiled with a childish glee. Miles dusted his hands off and stripped off his jacket to roll his sleeves up to his elbows, resting the jacket on the wheelbarrow while he pushed it towards a recently cleared plot of overturned soil. The wheelbarrow had a cluster package of purple pansies with a matrixing of white at their center spreading out to the deep violet outer coloring. “Alright Way, this is when things get a little dirty and quite a bit more fun.” He looked over at the demon and motioned for him to kneel down on the ground with him, siddling up so they were both resting on the edge of the soil. Waylon kicked his flip flops off, finding they were uncomfortable in this position with his feet bent awkwardly. Feeling the cool damp grass and soil against his toes. It was refreshing after the cold bland colorless lab. 

 

Miles showed Waylon how to dig a hole the appropriate size in the earth and held the flower inside it. He let Waylon pack the soil back around the flower’s root base and gently patted it. He did this two more times, showing Waylon the correct length between the flowers and their places before giving the demon a flat of pansies and letting him do one half of the cleared section. Waylon chose using his hands over the small gardening shovel Miles was using. He would glance up occasionally to watch the demon’s intent pale blue eyes fixed on his task. His hands were always very gentle in handling the flowers and when he couldn’t get it to slide out of the plastic flat container, he would use the spade of his tail to loosen around the sides, slipping the malleable edge in flat and scooping gently so as not to damage the roots. 

 

Miles was able to sneak a few photos of Waylon working using his phone and got up to fill his watering can as the demon finished up. By time he got back, Waylon had done the last flower, counting it out to over three dozen planted. He motioned for the demon to stand up and held out the watering can, letting Waylon take it in his hold and gently tipping it so it would give a light rainfall like pour onto each delicate little flower. “They need water to grow. All the plants in the garden need water to grow nice and big. Along with good soil to keep them healthy and sunlight to warm them.” He explained. The demon’s eyes darted up to Miles as his tail curled and swayed to show his relaxed and happy demeanor. Miles was finding it harder and harder to believe those terrible stories about the ferocious demon that had murder in its eyes and rampaged about, slaughtering men left and right without a care. That wasn’t who this little demon was. Miles refused to believe that. He had thought Frank was mad when he spoke about how they took the demon shopping the days prior but now seeing Waylon so caring and curious and gentle, he found he owed Frank an apology the next time he sees the old cook. 

  
  


Once they finished up with that, Miles moved on to another area where he showed Waylon how to weed the beds. There wasn't too much trouble with it, just a few here and there that sneak in. As they were working, Waylon made a soft startled sound, drawing Miles to look over and see the demon had captured a little mouse. It had been hoarding bird seeds under a bit of foliage. The male wasn't really sure how to deal with this situation but he decided to watch the demon and see how things play out. Rather Waylon would be the ruthless demon that would live up to his current reputation or show something more compassionate. 

 

The demon was fascinated by the little creature and held it very gently between his palms, cradling it carefully. The little mouse didn't seem to be at all afraid of the demon as Waylon stroked his thumb across it's soft grey fur. Small little squeaks greeted him in response as those pale blue orbs focused on the little creature for a moment more before he put it back down by it's food cache. “What are you?” Waylon asked the little being and smiled as it nibbled on the seeds it was collecting.

 

“That's what we call a mouse. They're everywhere but very hard to spot.” Miles explained to the demon. He continued with his work but let Waylon play with the little creature in the meantime, making certain he wasn't going to hurt it in the process. He even caught a few more snapshots on his phone to send to Eddie later. Adding to a soft of catalog for the doctor. 

 

They worked for a few more hours, the mouse had left some time before that and Waylon resumed helping with the work. Ending out the day with dragging the hose around to water each of the flower beds until the ground and everything else around it had a sufficient dampness to it. There were still several hours of sunlight left to help it dry up but dinner time was nearing and Frank was a stickler for punctuality with meals. Miles’ been late enough times already. “I think that's enough for today, don't you think Waylon?” Miles asked, dusting his hands off as he glanced at the demon, spying all the filth that had accumulated on the innocent male. He had mud caked onto his knees, hands, feet and around the spade of his tail. He had dirt smudges on his face and up his arms. A few on his neck and dirt on his clothes. The demon was covered and Miles was already anticipating the reaming Eddie was going to give him for it. But the brunette couldn't ignore the smile that was plastered to the demon’s face afterwards. Waylon’s pale hues met the emerald eyed male with a grin and a nod, his tail swaying from side to side.

 

“Let’s head back inside then. You need a bath.” Miles chuckled, giving Waylon a gentle pat on the shoulder to urge him into the building ahead of him. He didn’t have to worry about swiping the key card to let them in as the doors clicked open. Miles paused to locked the doors back up with his code and turned in time to see the filthy demon walking down the white previously spotless hallway, trailing dirty prints along the way. He could hardly contain the smirk on his lips as he followed along, keeping his distance due to the doctor’s neat freak obsession. As the lab doors slid open, Waylon padded inside without a care, leaving Miles to follow up behind him and lingering in the doorway as he dropped the demon’s flip flops just inside the entrance and cleared his throat. “He’s back and in one piece.” Miles announced. His emerald eyes darting over to see Waylon hop up to sit on the edge of the bed, his tail flicking mud back and forth. 

 

When his gaze turned back, he spotted Eddie’s dark blue orbs glowering at Miles from his seated position at his desk, his hand frozen amidst filling out paperwork. Those navy eyes averted long enough to track the dirt trail towards the muddy creature then turned back to Miles. Before the doctor could say a word, the brunette disappeared on the other side of the door with a curt wave of parting. The sound of boots sprinting down the hall towards the elevator. Eddie tsked in frustration and turned his attention towards Waylon as he stood up from his seat. “Come on. Let’s get you washed up before dinner.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and waved the demon towards the doors of the lab to head for the bathing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan service chapter next! As a thanks to all of you from me.


	5. Fan Service Chapter: Tentacle Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan service chapter where Eddie brings in a mysterious plant with a demonic nature into the lab and it targets Waylon for it's reproductive needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of my thanks to all of you for your continued support. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the end. Thank you!

“Yes Father Martin, I understand. I will investigate the matter right away. Yes sir.” Eddie muttered over the speaker of his phone as he walked into the lab with his arms full, carrying a strange potted plant with long smooth green vines hanging down the sides. It was hastily planted into the large clay pot and was rather large as far as Eddie was concerned. The pot itself took up the entire circumference of his embrace and was extremely heavy to boot. The soldiers that delivered it had to use a trolley to transport it but Eddie was able to lift it on his own. It felt as if it were growing heavier by the minute until he finally got it into the lab. The doors opened on their own with a swipe of his key card and the job of a button. The lab door handicap feature never failed when the doctor’s hands were full. He placed the pot on his work desk and sighed, wiping at his forehead with a huff and stepping back. The plant itself had an odd red blossom in the center that remained closed for the time being. The foliage took up a majority of the pot and didn’t have enough soil to fit half the container due to its weight so he would need to find Miles to find more potting soil lest his new specimen perish. **  
**

 

Eddie tilted his head, keeping the phone pinned between his ear and his shoulder as he dusted his hands off before the priest hung up on the other end, signalling the end of their call. The doctor sighed and brushed his slightly disheveled black locks back out of his face as a small familiar voice piped up from the bed. “What is that?” Eddie looked back and spotted the demon lying down in his bed. He had almost forgotten that Waylon was resting after their last examination. It didn’t turn out so well since Waylon had become ill amidst it and they had to stop halfway through, giving the demon a chance to relax and rest. The illness, come to find out came from Waylon getting too many sweets from the kitchen after working the garden with Miles. They stopped for a snack and Frank’s lackadaisical attitude towards the young demon and a dozen fresh baked cookies left the little creature with a belly ache.

 

“Oh, it’s just something that was growing at the site of the ruins you were found at. It doesn’t match any description of native flora cataloged by humans so the church collected it and sent it here to be tested.” Eddie explained, taking a long slow deep breath before walking over to Waylon and patting the demon on the head, running his fingers through his messy blonde locks. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

 

Waylon eyed the plant for a long minute before turning his gaze back up to Eddie as the fingers pressed against his skin. He tilted his head towards the touch and gave a short shrug. “A little bit. My belly doesn’t hurt anymore but I’m still sleepy.” He closed his pale blue hues as the hand shifted to caress his cheek before drawing away.

 

“Alright. Get some rest, okay? I’ll be back in a little bit. I have to run a couple quick errands.” He spoke softly, his voice was smooth and silky in the quiet lab air. Waylon nodded his understanding and closed his eyes, curling back up to the pillows in his bed as Eddie turned to leave. Stopping briefly to glance over the oversize plant taking up the entirety of his desk, shaking his head in disbelief before leaving the lab.

 

The silence resumed for several long minutes before the demon noticed something strange in the air. There was a soft scent permeating the room and making his nose tingle. His nostrils flared and crinkled up, causing him to rub at it as if he was on the verge of sneezing. Beneath the scent there was a pulsating feeling that followed, like a heartbeat thrumming on the air. The demon grunted and opened his eyes, setting them on the source which turned out to be the plant. His blue hues noticing the blossom was opening slowly, the large red petals unfurling to expose a light blue matrixing pattern near the base. In the center was a series of long red flute like appendages that stretched outward. The longer he stared at it, the more he noticed the flower was turning towards his direction as if it were staring at him. A chill ran down his spine when the pulsating turned into a steady low hum, distorting the air and sound around him. It became shrill in his ears and made his hair stand on end. Matching with the steadily sinking feeling in his chest.

 

A red flag rose up in the back of his mind, setting off his demonic nature as a low snarl rumbled from his chest. His instincts crying out that there was a threat present in the room. The collar started to warm up, a soft blue glow rising from the runes as his tail curled around his waist protectively. Waylon wasn’t keen on remaining in the room any longer with this thing, his pale hues darting towards the doorway as he slowly slid his legs over the edge of the bed. The plant’s flutes twitched and the shrill pitch changed to a low whistling. The sound rose and fell in a steady rhythm, freezing Waylon in the spot. Stuck in a standing position, incapable of taking a step forward of moving his limbs. His heart sped up with panic as the blue glow continued and he felt the warmth bubbling up in his chest and spreading the tingling sensation throughout the rest of him. Racing across his skin like static.

 

The long smooth serpent like vines extended their tendrils out towards his body and curled around his waist and legs. Rising up along towards his torso and latching onto his wrists and biceps, pulling him across the open expanse between the bed and Eddie’s desk. Waylon cried out with a snarl and struggled, throwing himself back with as much power as he could muster. His body slipped and he was on the ground behind dragged across the cold tiles. He rolled to the side, his tail reaching out towards the base of the examination table and wrapping around one of the legs bolted to the floor.

 

Waylon yelped as he felt one of the tendrils rise up to curl around his tail as it gave a sharp jerk. He felt a crack sound as his tail gave way and slipped free, his body jolting as he was dragged over towards the desk. He clawed at the ground, trying to catch the tiles with his nails but it was futile as the tendrils secured their grip on the male. The tendrils began running across his body, furthering their hold on him. A larger tendril compared to the rest moved up to Waylon’s mouth and split open into four talon like appendages that grappled onto his face. The talons pressed into the pressure points of his jaws, forcing them open as little sucker like pods held firmly, forcing the demon’s lips apart. His pale hues widened as a muffled cry left his chest, feeling a wet tendril slink into his mouth and drag across his tongue. He felt a slippery sweet fluid covering his palette and coating the inside of his mouth, flowing in until he was forced to swallow it down.

 

The demon fought furiously as the rest of the tendrils wormed underneath his shirt and into his boxers, curled around him and releasing the same sweetly scented fluid from pores on the tips. His skin felt hot all over as they trailed, soiling his clothing with the dampness and worming in between his rear cheeks. His nostrils flared as the sweet scent permeated throughout, making his head fuzzy and hazy. The small tendril withdrew from his face, the talons releasing before they retracted back to the main flower. The plant shifted as larger root type appendages pulled up from the soil and moved freely from the pot while the other tendrils pulled the demon’s boxers away from his body and tore at his t-shirt. Clearing away any items that might hinder its advances. When the tendrils neared the collar or the piercing on his spade tip, they withdrew as if harm had been inflicted. A deep hiss rising on the air before Waylon was slammed down onto the floor, pinned completely in place with his bare chest to the cold tiles. He felt the fluid leaking down between his cheeks and over his taint, ghosting over the sensitive skin to his manhood. A shiver ran through him once more as a crooning howl left his parted lips.

 

The creature pulled him closer, shifting his legs so they were spread wide with his ass high in the air. His wrists drawn forward, away from the rest of his body and the other tendrils. Suction cup like grips ensuring he couldn’t wiggle free. Once the demon was in a more vulnerable and exposed position, the tendrils moved on with their exploring, becoming much more invasive. His hole was slick with the fluid, allowing a medium sized tendril to rub against it. The sweetly scents liquid had relaxed Waylon’s body completely, removing what little fight the demon had left in him. He whimpered, feeling the strange interaction as his entrance twitched at the stimulation. The tendril gave soft nudges, pushing against it until the tight ring of muscle gave way to let the slimy smooth tendril slip in with ease. It worked in and out in short measured thrusts to wear away the drag.

 

The tendril becoming much larger the further in it went and stretching him more completely. Another tendril curled around his manhood and rubbed the fluid against his shaft and sack. Another smaller tendril moved up to his slit, probing around inside as it slipped inside with ease, expanding like a sponge once filling the small space and pressing down hard on the other side of the demon’s prostate. Waylon cried out, feeling the tip tickle at the sensitive bump of nerves while the much larger tendril assaulted it from his rear. Bumping up against it as it wormed in deeper and deeper. The demon howled, his body jerking as the thrusts made a loud schlupping sound of wet skin sliding together.

 

The demon growled deeply, a low rumble reverberating from within his chest as he felt the thrusting pace set to a long slow and deep movement before it hit a point that was bordering painful but the conflicting signals in his brain was firing off pleasurable responses to every in and out motion. Every wet sound and slippery slide into his tight entrance. The way it stretched and clamped down on the tendril. The way the smaller one prodded at him from the front, moving in and out in an alternate pace so he was always being hit in that one sensitive bundle of nerves. His member was throbbing as the heat pooled in his abdomen, urging him to release but the smaller tendril refused to permit him. It plugged him up with its spongy texture and molded to his insides.

 

The long low growls turned into confused yelps and whimpers as the deep thrusting paused and pulled back out, leaving his entrance swollen and slippery, leaking the abundance of fluids from the tendrils pores, the continuous secretion of the sweetly scented liquid inside him. The same odd tendril that has drugged him through an oral insertion returned. The talons latched on with their suction like additions and the long tongue like tendril pushed inside, releasing even more of the fluid before something larger pushed inside him, tubular and a little bit smaller than the previous thrusting tendril. There was a gurgling sound from the plant, a chittering sound rising up all around him as if the tendrils were all speaking a strange clicking language.

 

The sounds became more excited and filled his ears, a dizzying whirl of sounds and pulsing hums burrowing into his mind and numbing everything else around him as bulbous forms pushed inside him. He whimpered as his entrance was further stretched before a heavier pressure slipped inside. A round ball like object no bigger than a golf ball pushed in then another and another. Each time more fluid pooled inside making them squish around. The fluid leaking out onto the tile floor and forming a puddle that his plugged up shaft rubbed against. It was surprisingly warm and almost gelatinous as it shifted to the cooler state. The chittering escalated before calming each time a new little ball would push inside. The demon counted off until there were four pushed deep inside him, jumbling around in the bloated pool of fluids.

 

Amidst all of this, neither Waylon or the plant creature had noticed the doctor’s return. Eddie stopped in his tracks, standing in the doorway and staring as the demon was taken advantage of by the plant. Watching as the third and fourth ball like object pushed up through the strange tendril and inside of Waylon’s body. He watched the demon writhe and squirm, the deep growls and groans could be heard down the hallway causing the doctor to come running. His deep blue eyes were fixed on the demon, taking in every inch of Waylon’s bare exposed body, slick and glistening in the artificial lighting. The muscles on his body quivering and twitching, his hips jolted with back arching as each object was pushed in deeper. The mouth like talons released their hold and the previous tendril returned to it’s slow measured thrusts, causing the fluid to squirt and leak out of Waylon’s abused entrance. The demon’s body trembling with every in and out motion, both from pleasure and the sheer force of the creature at his back.

 

Waylon’s pale hues turned upon the familiar presence of eyes on him and they made contact with the doctor’s. His face was flushed, drool running down from the corners of his mouth, tinged with a pinkish hue from the plant’s fluids. The growing pool beneath him was further soaking the demon’s lithe frame as he rutted against the ground, eager for release before the tendrils released him. The smaller spongy tendril was last to go before allowing the demon his own release. The plant quickly returned to its previously closed up state, leaving the demon lying limp on the floor.

 

His chest rising and falling quickly in powerful huffs for breath. Suction marks and bruises littered his form where the tendrils held tightly to him. His tail was lying limp on the ground as he slunk to the floor, his rear exposed and leaking the abundance of the slick substance while the doctor took a moment to recollect himself. Clearing his throat as he drew on a pair of gloves and moved towards the plant. Removing it first and foremost from the demon’s presence and taking it down the hall to a room adjacent the bathroom where special lock up is. It’s pretty much just a storage room with metal cages and racks.

 

He was quick to return to Waylon’s side and inspected the demon’s form for any kind of severe injuries. Everything so far was small and simple surface wounds that would heal in a day or so. He gathered a few samples of the different fluids off of Waylon’s body using small vials he quickly marked up. Noting where they had come from on the demon. He inspected Waylon’s rear and could see the dark green shiny objects pushed deep inside him, glinting slightly from the illumination of his flashlight. He jostled Waylon’s shoulders to try and get his attention but the demon only groaned in response. His pale blue hues were clouded and distant as if lost in a trance. He sighed and carefully gathered the demon up into his arms and took him to the examination table, lying him on top of it so he’s on his back. Drawing his legs up a bit to make it comfortable. There was a slight bulging appearance in his abdomen between all the fluid and the ball like orbs.

 

“Waylon? Can you hear me?” Eddie asked, snapping his fingers in front of the demon’s face and waving his hand. The demon only responded with another groan, writhing on the table. His tail slapping pitifully against the metal surface, the piercing clinking and thudding with it. “Waylon, calm down. I’m going to help you, okay? That plant left something inside you and it has to come out. Do you understand me? Waylon?” The pale blue eyes were pleading as they met the doctor’s conflicting blue depths. He sighed and gently reached over to rub at the demon’s belly in slow massaging circles. He moved counterclockwise and applied only small amounts of pressure as he worked his way down towards his abdomen. The fluid started to spill out onto the table, small gushes here and there and the occasional groan and whimper would leave the demon’s quivering lips. His eyes closed as his fingers clawed at the sides of the table, his back arching as he growled deeply, his legs pressing together and tail curling up close between his legs. Eddie tutted at the action and gently pushed the demon’s thighs apart and spread his legs wider. “Hold them open Waylon. It won’t come out if they’re not apart.” He chastised lightly.

 

Waylon gasped as the firm pressure and massaging motions continued until his back arched and body jolted. His entrance stretched in an oddly pleasant fashion before releasing a deep mossy green looking orb that had an embryonic exterior. It rolled off to the edge of the table and stopped, resting at the edge. Eddie picked it up gently and set it aside on a medical cart left beside it on the opposite side of the table from their earlier interrupted examination. Eddie had planned to continue it but didn’t expect it to be anything like this. He worked out the next one was the same amount of ease, needing to push on one of Waylon’s legs to get his knees closer to his chest and force the muscles to contract and push it out. The demon writhed once more as he whimpered just as it popped out. His member hard between his legs as each orb left him. The third was not so easy and when it neared coming out, it burst sending a greenish embryonic fluid everywhere. Much different from the pinkish hue of the other substances. He collected up the samples of this as well and what tissue remained of the broken orb.

 

All that was left was one more and Eddie knew well that he needed Waylon’s assistance with this one. No matter how much coaxing he does, this one was further inside. He didn’t want too many of these to break since he didn’t know the dangers that might arise from it. “Waylon, I need you to push for me. Can you do that?” He raised a hand to gently caress the side of the demon’s face. His fingers running through sweat soaked blonde locks, drawing them away from their plastered position on his forehead. “Come on. Just a good push.” The doctor urged, to which the demon gave a pitiful grunt. The muscles tensing and contracting as he tried. Another breathy whimper as he gave it another try. Eddie massaged the best he could and made it as comfortable and easy as possible. An alarmingly large amount of the creature’s fluids gushed out with every push. There was a deep growl that broke into a strangled cry just as the final orb reached his entrance. It popped out with a hiss as the rest of the fluids came with it from earlier. Waylon’s member had its own little burst as a pinkish whitish substance splurted onto the demon’s chest. This was Waylon’s seed, carrying the same sickly sweet scent that was stuffing up the entire lab.

 

The doctor patted the demon on the head, stroking his fingers through his hair and leaning down to deliver a small kiss to his forehead. “Good boy. You did such a good job. I’m so proud of you Waylon.” Eddie purred with that same silky tone into the demon’s ear. Leaving the demon to gaze up at the doctor, entranced and distant. Eddie curled his fingers through the demon’s locks to commend Waylon a bit more before finishing up his work. Collecting samples of Waylon’s seed, the little green embryonic orbs and some of the fluid. He took a sample of Waylon’s saliva and drew a bit more of blood, this time from his arm. He noticed the demon’s tail was swollen at the base again as if it had been put through immense strain and wondered if it had been damaged earlier in the altercation or a possible struggle.

 

He cleaned Waylon off once he was finished collecting. Washing him off and out in the bathing room while the lab aired out. He let the demon soak for a long time but Waylon remained complacent. Showing very little signs of response or acknowledgement. As if that little button of nerves had been triggered in the back of his head. Eddie knew that wasn’t the case because the demon’s eyes were still open and that steady rumble that usually accompanied the action was absent now.

 

Eddie sat beside the tub and cleaned his little demon with a soft cloth and hummed softly, trying to help him relax and calm down. Hoping to snap him out of whatever trance he was stuck in or at least reassure him that the doctor was there by his side. That he was safe now. He washed out the demon’s blonde locks until they were soft and wispy once again and gave his shoulders light massaging motions. Feeling where the creature had pushed him down to the floor. Ensuring once more that there was nothing broke or severely injured. Afterwards, Eddie wrapped the male up in large fluffy towels and dried him off and carried him, not to the lab but instead to Eddie’s own private sleeping quarters, offering a new and safer location. He finagled a pair of boxers onto Waylon and worked one of Eddie’s own oversize long sleeve shirts onto him, buttoning it up and seeing it practically swallow the demon as he laid him down in the soft bedding and the abundance of pillows. He didn’t leave Waylon’s side though. Instead crawling in beside him and drawing him up into his embrace to ensure everything would be alright.  


End file.
